Live With It
by clouddreamer7
Summary: What if Bella, Renee, and Phil were turned and became veggie vamps? Bella still goes to live with Charlie, he knows, and starts school. She wants to spend some time with Charlie and be normal. But what happens when her path crosses with The Cullens.
1. New Beginning

**Hello readers of FanFiction this is our first story, me and my sister, have written. It is a pretty long chapter but we hope you enjoy it. The whole chapter is in Bella's point of view.**

**OH & we DO NOT OWN Twilight {but that would be totally wicked}  
**

* * *

"Bella" said my mom.

I turned to my alarm clock, it was 7:30 am. I spent my night, like always, reading Shakespeare's famous play "Romeo & Juliet". I knew why my mom was calling me, it was time. I had decided to go live with my biological father, Charlie, while my mother and her new husband traveled the world together to see all the sites. Now that we had eternity on our hands they wanted to see the wonders of the world. We have all of eternity on our hands because we're all vampires. We have all been vampires for 1 year now, all just out of the newborn stage. I had been only about seventeen when it happened...

My mom, Renee, her new husband, Phil, and I decided to go on a road trip to the mountains in the northeastern part of Arizona. Actually, Phil and my mom decided, i just went along with them cause I wanted to please them. But of course, being the clumsy girl I was known to be, I would stay in the campsite if they decided to hike. Which was the case on our second day there. What we didn't know though, was that a vampire was hunting in the area we were.

Now he wasn't a vampire that hunted humans, he was _vegetarian_, which means he hunts animals instead. But apparently he was really thirsty and new to the diet. So once he caught my scent, he went out of control and attacked me. It all happened so fast that I could barely do anything about it but scream. Hearing my scream and not too far away, mom and Phil came running into the campsite only to be attacked by the vampire themselves. There was probably too much blood for the vampire to handle so he bit us first then was about to start feeding when another woman vampire came. She pulled him away from us and it looked like she was scolding him from where I lay. But it was all too hard to pay attention because a searing pain had started to spread through my entire body. I have never felt so much pain. I felt like someone had taken a torch and was lighting every part of my body on fire, slowly and painfully.

When I woke I found myself in a log cabin surrounded by my mom, Phil, and the other two vampires. I became aware of my surroundings and suddenly I was on the other side of the cabin, crouched in a defensive position. Mom calmly came up to me and held her hands up in the air, trying to show me she meant no harm. Once i got my bearings and calmed down enough to talk, mom and the other two vampires explained what I was and how, if I chose to, hunt animals instead of humans. I decided to hunt animals because I didn't want to be a monster. I may have not chosen this life, but I'll just have to find a way to live with it.

The two vampires, Lacey and Kyle, only stayed for 10 months, to help us control our desire for human blood. Lacey had a peculiar gift, she could make anyone obey her. That's why the man obeyed her that day I was changed and that's why we easily obeyed them, but it wasn't something they forced us to do. We never killed any humans though, and for that I was proud. We had tested ourselves to be around humans, standing near the highway and getting used to the scent so the thirst would die down, that way in the future we could interact with the humans. All five of us had become almost like a coven, but eventually we separated and for two months Phil, mom and I rented a home in the mountains. Here we could be ourselves and the forest was nearby so we could hunt, but there was a town close and we would walk in the town with the humans to keep ourselves in check. But of course this was only when it was cloudy outside. I was devastated when I found out I couldn't go out when the sun was out so we're not to be noticed. I love the sun, I grew up in the sun. But I'll just have to live with it.

"Bella, we have to leave, your flight is in an hour." she screamed, even though i could perfectly well hear her with my newfound hearing. It's really good that Charlie is the Chief of police and lives in a rainy town, that way I won't become noticed with the sun. My father knows what we are, me and mom paid him a little visit a couple weeks back. He noticed the difference in us and we calmly told him the truth. He fainted of course, but once he woke up and saw we meant no harm, he asked some questions which we calmy answered them as best to our ability. When we told him Phil was a vampire also, he winced but went on with the questions. He actually took it better than I thought. I then asked him if I could come to stay with him and once he agreed we made the plans for me to fly over in a couple of weeks. He came to trust us, well me and mom at least.

I grabbed what little things I had and headed out the door with mom and Phil trailing behind me. We started to drive towards the airport so I put on my headphones and listened to a rock CD Phil had given me for Christmas.

We arrived at the airport 15 minutes later. I hugged to mother and waved goodbye to Phil. I knew that i would see them soon and we would stay in touch, but still. I would miss them both since they were the only ones that I could relate to.

I got onto the plane looking for my seat, row 8 seat B. I put my duffle bag into the compartment above my seat and sat down. I got a window seat and no one apparently was going to sit beside me, and for that I was glad. Slowly the plane started to fill even more with people, couples, families, babies, business people. And with all these humans packed tightly in a small space, I could feel the familiar burn in my throat start to rise. Every human had a different smell, some more appetizing then others. But the burn was easy to ignore. I had gone on a hunting trip the night before, to prepare myself very well. My eyes were probably a light butterscotch.

Soon enough, all the passengers came and the plane prepared to take-off. I could hear everything happening from the cock pit. The beeping of the buttons, the pilot saying orders, the engine starting. The plane finally took-off and after we had inclined for a few minutes, the plane leveled. I looked outside the window and with my enhanced sight I could see that we were just leaving the city. Where humans described the people as little ants, I could see them as if I was looking outside a three-story building onto the street, rather than thousands of miles in the air.

I was interupted by the voice of a man asking if I needed anything. I turned around and once he saw my beautiful face, he swallowed loudly and i could hear his heart acelerate. I knew this might happen. A long with all my enhanced senses, I also got enhanced beauty. All of this was supposed to draw in the prey, but since I didn't hunt humans, and I'm sure the animals didn't care, I thought it was unecessary. I didn't like the extra attention.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you", I said politely. I then heard his sudden intake of breath at the sound of my voice. Ugh, the voice. This too caused the unecessary attraction.

"Oh, o-okay", he stuttered and turned to walk away uneasily. He walked down toward some of the other male flight attendants and I could perfectly well hear what he told them about me. I tried to ignore them and leaned my head, closing my eyes. I just sat there, keeping in mind not to be too still, and waited for the plane to finally land.

~***~

When the plane did land, I got off and scanned the crowd for Charlie. I saw him, sure enough, waiting for me away from the crowd. I quickly, but still at a human pace, avoided the crowd and made my way to Charlie. He hugged me and then gave me a kiss on the cheek (he really needed to shave). He seemed so comfortable with my cold, hard body being so near to him. I just guess he prepared himself for this. I hugged him back, but no too hard so I wouldn't hurt him. I would never hurt Charlie, he was my father, I loved him as much as I loved my mom.

After he let me go, he looked me over and took my bags, even though I was fully capable of doing it myself. Charlie was always a gentlemen. He headed toward his cruiser and I took that moment for granted to take in Charlie's scent. Just in case, for future purposes. He smelled like, from what I could remember from my human memories, roasted peanuts and honey. I was thankful that the burn in the back of my throat wasn't so potent.

"Hey Bells, you look great. How ya doing? Hows your mom, she still with that guy..um..uh.." He made a confused look trying to remember what Phil's name was. I giggled, but too low for him too hear.

"...Phil, and ya she is, she's very happy. They decided to travel the world and see all the new sites, since they had all the time in the world, they figured they might as well." I smiled, but didn't show my teeth, trying to not make him feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, well that's great," he sighed, concerned. "I'm really happy for her." I could tell that he still loved my mom. Married or not, vampire or not.

We pulled into the drive way of his house. It looked the same form all of my childhood memories. It was still the same color from my mom and dads marriage but faded with dead shrubs in the front yard, he's one of those guys that did not care much for the appearance just that it was nice and cozy to them. We both got out of the car and Charlie got my bags from the trunk. I walked inside and saw that the appearance of the house inside was the same too, just a little older and more manly.

"Your room is upstairs, first door on the right and the bathroom to the left but I am assuming you wont need to use it that much." said Charlie.

" Thanks Ch-Dad." I had to get use to calling him Dad. I made my way up the stairs and unpacked my stuff at vampire speed finishing in a few seconds. I then heard Charlie turn on the T.V. watching his usual game and then I heard him loud and clear calling me down.

"I forgot to tell you, you start school tomorrow at Forks High School. I've already supplied you with the necessary supplies for your first day, it should be in a backpack in the corner of your room."

Oh, no! I totally forgot about school. I can't believe I have to start tomorrow. Couldn't I take a week off while I got settled. It wouldn't hurt but I'm guessing Charlie will never allow it. He may be the nicest guy you'll ever meet but he will never let you get away with anything. I thought about how I was to prepare myself for school tomorrow with all the humans so close to me in classes and hallways bumping into me making it harder for me to resist their blood. In order to prepare myself I decided to go hunting once more, there was enough woods in the area so I'm sure it would be easy to hunt quietly. But how would I tell Charlie without him freaking out?

"Okay, thanks," I said. "Hey Charlie?"

"Yeah?" he said, turning his attention from the game to look at me.

"Well, with school starting tomorrow and all, I want to be extra prepared," I said.

"I got you the school supplies...?" he asked, confused.

"No, I know that but I mean," I said. "There is going to be alot of people there and-"

"Forks High isn't that big, you shouldn't worry about being nervous. It'll be fine"

Finally I was tired of beating around the bush. I took an unecessary breath and said "Dad, I need to go hunting"

"Oh, right!" he said sheepishly. I could tell he was embarassed that he missed the obvious. He blushed, sending his scent strongly my way and the burn increased, but it was all too easy to stop and ignore.

"Yeah, well there sure is a lot of woods near the house. So I'm just gonna grab a few deer probably and be back soon." I tried to be casual about the whole thing, so he wouldn't be uncomfortable.

"Alright, don't be out too late Bells," he said, trying also to be casual. He turned back to the game and I headed out the back door, entering into the woods from my backyard.

I traveled deeper into the forest, wanting to not be so near the town, and Charlie, as I hunted.

I soon caught the scent of a few deer and my senses took over as I crouched and the venom pooled in my mouth. I ran as fast I could toward the deer and took two of them down, breaking their necks to paralyze them. The whole time I tried to be careful as to not get blood on my clothes. That would freak Charlie out. Their blood smothered the ache in my throat as I fed on them. Feeling satisfied and full, I tossed aside their carcasses and sat on a rock, looking at the stars in the sky.

I wondered where my mom and Phil were by now, Greece maybe, since that was their first intended spot to visit. I thought ahead to the start of school tomorrow, it was the middle of the school year. Most of the students already knew each other since pre-school and I was the new girl. I'd probably get a lot attention too, what with being Chief Swan's daughter. Also, my beauty would no doubt add to the attention.

I was alone slightly aware of the time, but I decided to head back to Charlie, maybe take a shower. Since I couldn't sleep, I would probably read until morning. But all I really could do, was wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review, you can tell us anything we won't hold it against you. Promise. You can tell us what you liked, what you didn't like, what you want us to change, ideas, your favorite color, what you ate for breakfast, if you chased a squirrel or not, WHATEVER YOU WANT!  
**

**JUST REVIEW PLEASE!!! =)**

**~Sincerely, ****THE TWINS!!~  
**


	2. Unpredictable

**HERE'S CHAPTER 2!!!! ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

I started to head back home because I figured that Charlie would be a little worried and concerned about me being out so late.

I ran at vampire speed and entered through the back door and into the living room.

"Charlie" I yelled and heard him outside in the front rambling around.

"I'm outside Bells, I've got a little surprise for you." he yelled. I could hear the excitement in his voice. It was dark and cloudy out and it was almost midnight. There was a space between the clouds that let moon glisten on my skin. It felt nice.

"Dad, what are you doing out here?" I asked

"Bella, I have to show you something, its a welcome home present and a late birthday present." Charlie guided me to the backyard where there was a white paneled shed. It looked pretty new compared to the rest of the house.

"Dad, what is this? Is it my new room or something? The room upstairs isn't that bad I can handle it. I swear." I was so confused and why did he have to do this at night when he should be sleeping having an early shift in the morning.

"No of course it isn't your new room. But it is your new car!" Charlie opened the two paneled doors of the huge shed. Inside was a 1984 red Chevy truck. Charlie stepped inside the shed and into the car. He turned on the ignition and drove my brand new car out into the driveway and I followed him. Well not new really but new to me.

"Dad, I don't know what to say" I told him as he got out of the car. "You really didn't have to do this. Thank you so much, its perfect I love it." I couldn't believe he did this it's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.

"Well I figured you couldn't run to school or else you would be exposed so I called my friend, Billy, you might remember him, and he sent me this. He totally changed the battery and put all new wheels on and totally repainted and waxed. It was hard work but totally worth it." I could tell that Charlie was so happy that I loved the car. I was so glad that he did this for me and it made me feel like this could actually all work out well.

_****************_

The whole night Charlie was snoring like a maniac. I never really remember him snoring so loudly when I came here in the summers. Although, I wasn't a vampire then with super hearing. I looked to my bed side bureau and saw a picture of Charlie and me. I was in my raggedy pajamas and he, as always, was in his police uniform. I looked so young and innocent and so imperfect. It was so much easier growing up as a child who was mortal. But now I'm a grown teenager who is and will be for ever more immortal. I never chose to be like this but its grown on me and I've learned to live with it, especially now. Since I'm the only vampire in this whole small town. Lacey and Kyle told me that we weren't the only vampires in this whole world. She said that there are at least one in every country. That they are just like us. Some chose to be vampires and others, most, didn't. Lacey said that many vampires chose to be who they were made into. They actually eat humans not animals. But thankfully there are some covens who are "vegetarians". That's what we like to call ourselves, it's kind of an inside joke between Renee, Phil and I. But I am pretty sure I am the only teenage vampire who has to go to high school with humans.

Its 5:42 and Charlie should be waking up in about 3 minutes. He _usually _doesn't often come in and tell me to get ready because he knows I'm already awake. That's the best part about Charlie, he doesn't hover. But today was a different story because today was my first real day of regular high school. I could hear Charlie being as quiet as he could down the hall and I knew he was going to barge right into my room so right before he put his hand on the door knob I opened the door myself scaring him. He fell right to the floor, I started to laugh so hard.

"Do you have to do that?" Charlie said.

"Sorry, but you should know that I don't need a wake up call since I don't sleep." I said as a I helped him off the floor.

Charlie went outside and called "Bells school starts at 7:30. I trust you not to skip." As he said that he grabbed his coat and headed out the door. What I am I suppose to do for over an hour and a half. I decided that I might as well get ready for school. I picked out me favorite blue v-necked short sleeves shirt and my dark jeans. I'm not a very girly kind of girl so I don't spend that much time on my looks, but since I was going to regular school for the first time I tried to make myself look normal.

It was now 6:35. I still had alot of time. I decided to call Renee and Phil to see how they were doing. Before I could dial the phone had already rang. I picked it up.

"Hey honey how is everything?" It was Renee. She told me that her and Phil were in Greece and that they were going to stay there for 2 more weeks. They saw all the great historic temples and statues in the east part. They still had alot to go but I knew they could see all of them in just one day if they just ran. But they couldn't do that or else they would be exposed. She also told me that her and Phil were trying to be human as possible.

It was now 7:15. I said goodbye to Renee and headed out to my car. I got inside my car and turned on the ignition. Inside was a note form Charlie wishing me tons of luck on my first day. That was sweet.

It took me about 10 minutes to get there. It was 10 minutes before school started and most of the people were stil outside next to their cars talking to their friends. It was the middle of the semester and most of the people knew each other since they were little kids. I was just the new strange girl.

As I got out of my car the most _predictable _thing happend. Everybody stared at me. I was so sick of being the girl that everybody thought was beautiful and irresistible when nobody knew who I really was. A monster.

Then the most _unpredictable_ thing happened. I saw a group of three boys and two girls that I would never expect to see in a High School.

They were of my own kind. They had pale white flawless skin and topaz eyes which meant that they ate animals and not humans.

I now knew that I wasn't the only one who was keeping a secret.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!**

**  
DONT FORGET TO REVIEW =)**

**~The Twins 3  
**


	3. A Great Friend

**HERE'S CHAPTER 3!!! ENJOY!!** =)

* * *

To mine own eyes I could not believe what I had just seen. Not knowing what to do I jumped inside my car so they couldn't see me, but I already knew that they had smelled me. Vampires have that distinct smell of blood that is stronger than anyone else. Its not their own blood but blood of an animal or of a human. I could smell that they had the distinct smell of animal all over themselves. I wonder if they have any powers like I do. Their powers are probably much more useful than mine all I can do is make a shield around people with my mind. When would I use that? It would only be useful if there was a huge fight over _vegetarian _vampires and non-vegetarians. Which will never happen since Charlie's job is an officer and nothing ever happens.

I looked out my window and saw students starting to walk inside. The bell had rang. I waited until the other vampires were inside so we wouldn't interact with each other. I got out of my car and headed inside as the last person.

My immediate impression was to go to the office to get my schedule and information. The problem was that I had no idea where the office was. I decided to face my fear and ask a stranger in the hall. I saw a girl near the drinking fountain, walked toward her and tapped her on the shoulder. As soon as she turned around my smile dropped. It was one of the girl vampires. She was shorter than I was. She had brown short pixie-like hair and wore a long floral gray dress with black leggings. On her ffet she wore shiny silver ballet flats. Around her neck was an interesting symbol. It seemed to be a family amulet.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked very politely. It seemed like she was not surprised to see me at all. It looked like she didn't even know that I was of her own kind.

"Yes, Hi, could you show me where the office is? I'm knew here and I need some help figuring out where everything is." I was surprised at telling her more than I intended to.

"Well of course, welcome to Forks High. I'm Alice Cullen and the office is down this hallway, three doors down form here." She smiled.

"Thank you." That's all I could think of saying. So I started to turn towards the office when she caught my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." I thought she would've been mad but she seemed happy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Bella Swan."

"You're Chief Swan's daughter, I've heard so much about you from your dad."

"You've spoken to my dad" I asked

"No, but he's spoken to my dad. He is a doctor here in Forks."

I couldn't believe what she had said. Doctors deal with blood everyday. How can he control himself. I still have trouble at the sight of blood. I practically go ballistic. So far I didn't think that the Cullen Family wasn't the most normal vampire family.

We walked down the hall and continued to talk.

"Here it is, the main office. Do you want me to stay with you until you gather all of your belongings?"

"Sure" I enjoyed her company so much I thought, why not?

I opened the door and went up to the lady at the front desk.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan, I'm new and I'm here to pick up all my papers and my schedule." I said with a smile

"Oh yes we have been waiting for you. Here is a map of the school, your schedule and papers for your teachers to sign. Miss Alice what are you doing here?"

Alice walked into the office "Well I'm helping Bella. Showing her around and helping her to her classes. Is that okay?"

"Oh of course it is" she then looked at me "You're very lucky to have Alice as a friend Miss Bella."

I smiled "Thanks" I gathered all of my papers and walked out the door of the office.

Me and Alice Cullen friends? I never thought of it like that. I wonder if she thought we were friends.

"So are we are friends?" I asked curiously

"Well I sure hope so" she said "I think we'll become great friends. You seem like a very nice girl."

"Thank you. So do you." Alright, it's already my first day and I'm friends with another vampire.

"Now, who do you have for Homeroom?" she asked

I looked at my schedule. It said I have Mr. Richards for morning and afternoon homeroom.

"I have Mr. Richards. And you?"

"Oh I have him too. Don't worry you'll love him." She smiled.

So far my first day High School was turning out great, but i spoke too soon when it came to first period. Biology.

* * *

**Well that's the 3rd Chapter hope you liked it** =)

**Remember to review on this chapter and the other ones.**

**Thank you for reading and there is more to come** =)

_****WE DON"T OWN TWILIGHT*****_

**~The Twin****s :)  
**


End file.
